Snowy Mist 恋人未満
by Aki Kaede
Summary: Oneshot It's Christmas! On this special day, will Athrun and Cagalli finally be able to confess their feelings to the one they love? AsuCaga Christmas fic! AU


Author's notes: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!

This is my Christmas fic dedicated to my favourite pairing AsuCaga! This is first time I used kanji (if it is able to be shown) in my title. It is read as koibito miman, which means more than friends, but not yet lovers.

Enjoy this fic and please review!

Merry Christmas everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

**

* * *

Snowy Mist - 恋人未満 -**

The chilly winter breeze swept across the front yard, chiming the silver bells hung on the door. In the warm house, a Christmas tree, decorated with rainbow lights, assorted Christmas decorations and topped off with a large silver star sat comfortably in the living room.

Cagalli lay lazily on the soft sofa. They were having a Christmas party at Athrun's house. She, together with Kira and Lacus had come over early to help in the preparations. Mirialla came over later with some more food. Dearka trailed behind her, bugging her all the way. He didn't have to say it out loud, but cheerfully announced that Yzak, being "Mummy's boy", had to be home for dinner.

Cagalli got up from her seat and turned around so that she was kneeling on where she previously sat. As she did so, she adjusted the olive-green scarf which she had wrapped snugly around her neck. The inside of the house was at a comfortable temperature, but she kept it on for she was fond of the warm and fuzzy feeling it provided. She placed her elbows on the head of the sofa, her hands supporting her chin. She gazed out of the window.

The white snow flakes, illuminated by the moonlight, fell softly to snow-covered grounds. They were always likened to feathers, but to Cagalli, they reminded her of stars. Stars were not golden as they were portrayed to be; they had more of a silver hue, probably more closely associated with the star on top of their Christmas tree. She watched as the snow fell like shooting stars, then melding as one with the white-painted earth. A little giggle escaped from her lips as she noticed the snowman which they had made earlier have a "makeover".

As Cagalli gazed at the falling snow, she became aware of the reflections on the window. It reflected her face and what was behind her. Despite the current temperature being sub-zero, Cagalli felt her cheeks burning up as she caught sight of him.

Athrun.

Cagalli could see his reflection on the window. He was currently having a pleasant chat with Kira at the dining table, letting out pleasant laughs now and then. She stared at his reflection. This was probably one of the times she could look at him without reservations. She was always afraid he would know she was staring at him and she also feared the people around her would notice too. As she gazed at Athrun, she was unaware of the gentle look in her usually fiery orange eyes.

Cagalli has forgotten since when, those normal feelings for Athrun had evolved into something deeper. From that moment on, she knew, albeit unwittingly, what it was like to fall in love. The quickening heart beat, the flush of her cheeks, the image of him popping into her mind every time; they were all the symptoms. However, despite having full knowledge of her feelings, did not dare to confess them to Athrun. There existed a very delicate bridge between friendship and love, and a wrong move would send it tumbling into the deep ravine below. She preferred to let her feelings stay unknown. Someday, maybe someday, she will be brave enough to tell him the truth.

As Cagalli continued to stare secretly at Athrun, an idea formed in her mind. She went nearer to the window and exhaled. A pale mist stretched across on the cool window from the portion she blew on. Even though it has misted over, she could still see the blue hair and the emerald eyes of the man who captivated her. Around his face, she drew a little heart, so that it would look like a frame. Cagalli let out a chuckle. As courageous as she was, she would only dare to do such things when Athrun was not looking. On the left side of the heart, she wrote an "I" while on the right, she wrote a "U".

Cagalli studied her masterpiece and felt that familiar flush creeping up her face. The little drawing on the mist on the window spelt "I Love You" and the target was no other than Athrun. This may be one of the only times she would be so bold to openly admit her feelings. The snow silently fell outside the window, resembling shooting stars. She stared her drawing on the mist, hoping it may all come true one day.

"Cagalli!" Lacus called out to her with her sweet voice. "Dinner's ready!"

Cagalli snapped out of her trance. "Huh? Ok! I'm coming!" she replied and got off the sofa.

* * *

"I'll go check on Lacus." Kira said. "I'll leave Cagalli to you." He winked at Athrun, earning him a small blush. 

After the Christmas dinner, everyone went to play outside and engaged in a fierce snow battle. This was one of the rare times their childish and playful sides would emerge. In the world where they were expected to be mature and act like an adult, they allowed themselves the liberty of putting all those down only for this occasion. The snow war raged on, coupled with laughs and merry shouts. There was no eventual winner, for everyone just threw the snowballs at whoever they could see.

An exhausted group was what remained after the war. Mirialla went to rest in a guest room while Kira carried the sleeping Lacus into an empty guest room. Dearka sprawled himself on a furry rug near the heater, snoring rudely. However, no one cared about him that much and just left him there, draping a blanket over him out of kindness. Cagalli had fallen asleep on the sofa, and Athrun had immediately placed his jacket on her, afraid of her catching a cold.

Athrun knelt by the sofa, watching Cagalli in her peaceful slumber. Strands of golden hair fell over her closed eyes and framed her pretty face. He admired this in silence, absent-mindedly caressing her soft hair. Cagalli, even in her sleep, mesmerised him to no end. He wished this moment could last forever, where he was able to just silently watch her, where he was able quietly pass on his feelings to her.

Cagalli moved slightly in her sleep, her hand falling off the sofa.

_"The sofa is too small for her."_ Athrun thought. Gently, he picked Cagalli up from the sofa, careful not to wake her. With soft steps, he walked to his room and placed her on the bed. He covered the sheets over her and tucked her in. As Cagalli let out a sound of satisfaction, a small smile crossed his face. Taking a last look at her, he closed the door silently after him.

"Here." Kira offered Athrun a cup of hot chocolate as he walked into the living room.

"Thanks." Athrun replied as he received the cup from Kira.

"So, when are you telling her?" Kira asked.

"Tell who what?" Athrun feigned ignorance.

"You know what I am saying Athrun!" Kira laughed.

"No I don't." Athrun replied and looked the other way, sipping his hot chocolate.

"Haha! Whatever you say Athrun." Kira said and moved towards the kitchen.

Athrun fought to hide the pink hue from appearing on his cheeks are he turned his back towards Kira. He took a seat on the sofa and pondered on Kira's words.

_"When are you telling her?"_

There were so many times Athrun wanted to just bare his feelings to Cagalli, but missed by that one crucial step. He did not know how she felt for him, and feared everything would turn for the worst if she really did not feel for him. However, it was getting more and more difficult for him to hide his love for her. All he thought of was Cagalli, all he dreamt was of Cagalli, and all he saw was Cagalli.

Athrun turned around and watched the falling snow. To him, they were just like shards of a mirror, reflecting everything they see with their pure white exterior. They descended from the heavens, only to join the larger mirror their fellow companions had made on the vast earth. And all Athrun could see on these mirrors was that of Cagalli's. Her every emotion, every change in facial feature, the differences in the glints of her amber eyes, all of those images were preserved in his photographic memory and was playing out in front of him right now. It escaped his notice, but before he knew it, he was very near the window. As he breathed out, his warm breath caused a misting over effect on the window. As he did so, something came to mind.

"_It wouldn't hurt to write something, would it?"_ Athrun thought. He turned his head and exhaled onto the window. Just as he was about to place his finger on the window, his emerald-green eyes widened.

The words he wanted to inscribe were already there.

* * *

Author's notes: Is the ending a bit too abrupt? Err...whatever. :P

I actually tested the whole misting thing and it actually works, on the same day only though. Since it works in the tropics, I don't see why it shouldn't work in temperate regions. :D

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Please read and review!


End file.
